


nails for breakfast

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to celeloriel and lalaietha, because of the baby robins</p>
    </blockquote>





	nails for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



> Dedicated to celeloriel and lalaietha, because of the baby robins

By  the  time  I  got  to  Horseshoe  lane  I  was  not  only  questioning  my  purpose  but  also  the significance  of  the  things  I  had  experienced.    A  long  drive  in  the  dark  rain  in  a  rickety  old  blue pontiac  grand  am  had  obscured  and  diminished  importance.  Surprisingly,  the  feeling  of minimization  was  inspiring  above  all;  I  felt  like  I  had  to  disprove  my  instinct  more  than  I  had  to prove  it.    If  I  found  nothing  and  nothing  ever  happened,  then  I  would  just  have  to  feel  silly.    Silly isn't  the  worst  thing  I've  ever  felt  after  all.    In  fact  it  would  be  outright  satisfying  compared  to  the confusion  spiked  with  almost  fear  that  I  was  clinging  to  at  this  point.    So  I  carried  on,  and  by  the time  I  turned  East  on  Horseshoe  Lane  the  rain  had  become  so  intense  that  my  car  sank  up  to the  doors  in  mud.   Great.    I  thought  to  myself.    It  was  around  midnight  and  I  knew  that  Daniel’s  father  would definitely  not  be  out  and  about  on  the  tractor.    There  was  no  getting  me  out  of  this  one,  I'd  just have  to  walk.    As  I  walked  toward  the  house  I  felt  an  intense  sensation  sweep  over  me  like  a sugar  high.    My  heart  raced,  my  breaths  shortened,  and  I  could  feel  my  palms  begin  to  perspire. It  was  exhilarating,  to  my  surprise  and  any  fear  I  had  almost  entertained  was  immediately erased  when  I  could  finally  see  the  house.    From  where  I  stood  I  could  see  the  entire  structure pale  beige  or  dirty  white  with  hunter  green  trim  around  the  windows  and  the  doors.    There appeared  to  be  only  one  window  on  the  side  of  the  house  which  faced  West,  but  the  panels  of the  siding  were  overlapped  in  places  and  it  was  hard  to  tell  exactly  why.    At  first  glance  I  thought that  it  was  a  wise  design  for  safety  protocol  when  it  came  to  keeping  energy  usage  down.    That observation  proved  very  naive,  but  I'll  get  to  that  later. In  addition  to  the  one  window  (  a  rather  large  bay  window  might  I  add,  with  curtains  that  were rather  transparent)  there  was  one  visible  door  and  the  awning  of  the  porch.    Otherwise,  it  was  a rather  simple  structure  not  leaving  much  to  the  imagination  or  perhaps  leaving  much  much more.    At  least  to  my  imagination  that  is.    Because  I  knew  that  the  feeling  I  had  in  my  gut  had never  betrayed  me.    It  was  the  sort  of  feeling  you  get  when  you  have  a  really  big  gift  under  the Christmas  tree  as  a  kid  it's  exciting,  it's  promising,  and  it's  mysterious.   What  do  you  stand  to  lose  Claire?    Fear  is  only  a  product  of  the  imagination.    I  pulled  my shoulders  back  and  tilted  my  chin  up.    That's  when  I  saw  him  Daniel  Gode  walking  toward  me in  the  downpour.    He  didn't  seem  to  even  be  looking  at  me  at  all,  and  he  still  wore  the unbelievably  tall  black  hat.    He  knew  I  was  coming...  I  felt  the  surge  over  my  being  again,  and this  time  it  incited  butterflies  in  the  pit  of  my  belly  as  well.   By  this  time  I  was  sinking  in  the  muddy  river  that  had  overtaken  the  road.    The  crevices  in  the road  had  eroded  to  ravines  and  then  to  ditches  until  it  was  like  a  moat  surrounding  the  tiny home.    The  trees  seemed  to  notice  the  loss  and  be  beat  down  the  water  but  nonetheless  they 


End file.
